Hunter Amongst Villains
by Asura-oh
Summary: Wounded and hunted, the lone wolf awakens in a new forest with new prey. But this new hunting ground has rules. DISCONTINUED. CURRENTLY BEING WORKED ON BY i4md347h
1. Chapter 1

Garou stood in front of the shed, staring down his opponent. Death Gatling glared back at him. A confident and cocksure grin adorned Garou's face. As Gatling's arm-mounted mini gun spooled up, Garou's posture lowered, his arms out, and his face was set in a look of strained determination.

Death Gatling 's minigun roared to life, sounding like an incessant, heavy rainstorm. A flurry of fists was their counter. However, Gatling could feel something. Something strange and unnatural, and he was not thinking about the monster before him, a mad swirling tornado of skill. Suddenly, without warning, Death Gatling could feel a sensation, almost as if his arm was being hijacked by some unknown force. A thick black mist coiled around the barrels as they were spinning.

As the hailstorm of gunfire continued, the bullets began to leave trails of black mist. This was immediately noticed by Garou, but he couldn't afford to lose even a second of concentration, or else he would be cut down. The black mist began to coil around his hands as he was deflecting the bullets.

His previous look was one of determination and survival, but now his face bore the all too common signs of confusion. This confusion was responsible for a few bullets finding their target, burying themselves in his torso.

At last, the bullets ceased, but Garou was still immersed in the cloud of mist. He could see Death Gatling staring at him.  
Garou clicked his tongue. He knew that barrage was Gatling's final attack. If he survived that, he would have won.  
The mist spread out, covering his entire body. Soon all that was left was his eye, staring out from a gap in the cloud, staring out hatefully.

As the mist expanded, before he was consumed completely, he quietly muttered.

"What did you do to me?"

His quiet voice belied his simmering anger at being outplayed.

Garou rushed towards Death Gatling. The black cloud clung to his body, like the physical appearance of his rage. The bullets embedded in his torso did not seem to slow him. As a fist sped out to Death Gatling, Garou felt the sensation of being pulled.

Then, as quick as you could snap your fingers, the mist almost popped out of existence, leaving nothing behind. The Hero-Hunter Garou had been vanquished. Death Gatling fell to his knees as sweat relentlessly ran down every inch of his body. He'd won.

"No"  
He thought as he looked around at his downed comrades.  
"We won"  
He had finally proven that A and B ranked heroes were finally worth something.

* * *

Garou was swallowed by a near limitless blackness. No sound. No sensations in the slightest. Just nothing. But, suddenly, Garou felt himself step forwards out of the darkness.

Light overwhelmed him as his eyes adjusted. The enclosed blackness opened up into what appeared to be the inside of a large structure. Garou raised a hand as he squinted to look around further. There seemed to be various kinds of terrain dotting the area. There also appeared to be a large amount of people and monsters staring at him.  
As he looked slightly down, he saw three kids staring at him in confusion and fear.  
Turning his head slightly, he cocked an eyebrow.

"The hell you looking at kids?"

"Oi oi oi. Who the hell are you?"

Turning his head slightly, he saw the source of the voice.

Another kid. Great.

A bolt of pain shot through him as the poison from the two arrows embedded in his shoulder began to take hold.

"I asked who the hell you are!"

Looking at this kid better, he certainly looked strange. Behind him was a figure made of black mist, doubled over in seeming pain.

Black mist. Garou's eyes narrowed as he approached the downed figure. As he approached the downed figure, he felt a hand tightly clasp his bandaged shoulder.

"You don't get to walk away from me. Intruder."  
The kid's tone was indignant, like another child had stolen his spotlight for even a second.

As all five fingers touched his shoulder, Garou immediately felt his skin begin to crack and disintegrate. The bandages covering his upper body unraveled and crumbled into dust.

Quick to react, Garou immediately twisted around.  
He seized the kid's wrist, removing the source of the dissolving, and delivered a brutal left hook directly into the kid's face. The weird hand slightly cushioned the blow, and Garou was already weakened from all the fighting, but the punch was already strong enough to knock out the attacker.

The black mist figure yelled out as Garou struck the kid.

"Shigaraki!"

Shigaraki Tomura's unconscious form flew off for some distance, before finally coming to a rest in a unconscious heap.

"Straight into more fighting I guess."  
Garou cracked his neck as he analysed all of the present threats.

Garou's brow furrowed as he noticed that all of these kids were rather strangely dressed. They were almost dressed like heroes...

Suddenly a mighty crash drew everyone's attention from the strange new man.

Garou's attention immediately switched to the entrance. He could sense a presence. And what a presence it was. Had an S-class hero arrived finally?  
As he stepped forwards, toward the stairs to face his new challenge, his knees gave way from under him. He could hear one of the three kids exclaim in worry.  
Raising his head to get one last look, he could see the a figure at the top of the stairs. Trying to push himself to his feet, he only succeeded in falling back down and into definite unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya Izuku stood outside the door to Recovery Girl's clinic. He nervously clutched the flowers in his hands. His mind flashed back to the strange man who appeared during the USJ test. Not only had he appeared at the right time to save Tsuyu, himself and Mineta, but he had been so beaten up.

And then there was his cracked and dissolved shoulder. Izuku shuddered to think of it again. Such sudden, unrestrained brutality. Not to mention his reaction. Shigaraki did manage to escape, thanks to the the warper Kurogiri, much to the anger of Bakugou.

 _'I wish I could have helped. Noumu nearly killed All Might.'_ _  
_  
Somber thoughts ran through his head as he opened the clinic door. He couldn't have helped All Might. That was a world beyond his abilities. For now.

As he timidly stepped into the clinic, he saw Recovery Girl sat on a stool, overlooking the man. Light streamed in from the window next to the bed.

As he approached, she turned to face him.  
"Midoriya! Here to visit?"

Izuku stammered and spluttered before finally giving an answer.

"Uh y-yeah."

"Well that's very nice of you."

As Midoriya stepped over to the man in the bed, Recovery Girl pulled out a large clipboard. Attached to the clipboard was a long sheet of paper, with what seemed like details.

"This man shouldn't be alive."

"But...why?"

Recovery Girl let out a short sigh before looking down at the clipboard.

"Ignoring the partial disintegration of his shoulder, he has several fractures across his whole body, some cuts around the face and head, and his hands are torn to pieces."

Midoriya gulped, but she didn't stop there. Her voice was sympathetic and full of worry.

"He also had a potent paralytic poison running throughout his entire body."  
Recovery Girl pointed a pen towards his non dissolved shoulder.  
"The source being two arrows embedded in one of his shoulders."

Izuku gripped the railing of the bed, staring down at the unconscious man.  
How could one person go through so much?

"And now we come to the most interesting part."

Midoriya cocked his head in slight confusion.  
"What do you mean?"

"According to the X-rays and all the scans, this man has no Quirk."

Impossible, thought Midoriya. Everyone had thought that Kurogiri had accidentally brought an off duty hero to them. But this man had no quirk?

"So he's just a regular person?"

Rapping her wrinkled knuckles on the clipboard she looked up from the board.

"After all I just said, do you still this this man is normal?"

Giving a grunt of effort, she hopped down off the stool, strolling over to her desk.

"Anyway, he may be tough, but he's not waking up anytime soon."

Almost as if she was tempting fate, the moment she finished her sentence, the man jolted upright in his bed, sending Midoriya tumbling back in shock.

The man was taking deep gulps of air and seemed to be looking around the clinic.  
Recovery Girl pressed a button on her desk, before rushing over to her patient.

Izuku could only stare in muted shock at this man that, by all accounts, should be dead.

The patient's breathing calmed as he began to take a more intense look around.

"Sir? Are you ok?"  
Recovery Girl was by the side of the bed questioning him on his state and how he was feeling.

"The last thing I remember. Some kid got me with some weird attack. In some arena lookin place."

"Yes, you were brought out of a warp accidentally by the Villain Alliance."

The man's brow furrowed.

"The Villain Alliance?"

"A group of villains dedicated to the downfall of society."

Finally picking himself up off the floor, Izuku stood before the man in the bed and bowed deeply.

"Thank you so much for saving us Sir! We could never repay you!"

"Stop bowing kid. Some brat attacked me and I showed him my strength. Nothing more."

Gazing up slightly from his bow, Izuku cocked an eyebrow.

"But you don't have a Quirk! How are you so strong?"

"A Quirk? Is that some kinda power? And where am I? Some sort of hospital?"

Recovery Girl and Midoriya glanced at each other.

How could this man not know about Quirks? Unless he'd been cut off from human interaction for his whole life he had to know someone with some ability at least!

Recovery Girl stepped forward, holding her clipboard again.

"Well Sir, you are in the Recovery Wing of U.A High School."

She continued to question the man and ask about his general wellbeing. While Recovery Girl prodded and poked, Izuku looked at the strange saviour.

His hair was peculiar. It was very similar to All Might's. Two spikes of hair rose from either side of his head, like wolf ears. Plus, since this man had appeared wearing nothing but some baggy trousers, his physique was impeccable. He was like a smaller version of All Might.

Izuku stared wistfully out the window, Recovery Girl's voice seemed almost muted in the background. They had almost lost the Symbol of Peace. It was only due to Kurogiri warping the Villain team away that they even survived the battle.  
Even Eraserhead had been beaten badly. Eraserhead, who was also in a bed, recovering.

He was snapped out of his reminiscing by the voice of the stranger.

"Hey, hag, why are you dressed like that?"  
The man had stopped staring out towards the sunset and had locked eyes with the medical hero.

Recovery Girl seemed to recoil at the question's sudden hostility.

"I'm Recovery Girl. U.A's resident nurse."

The bed creaked as the man clutched the edge and pulled himself up and out of the bed.

He began rolling his shoulders and tapping former points of injury. Slight winces were his only reaction. He towered over all in the room. Sweat began to run down Midoriya's forehead. The tension racketed up tremendously.

"So you're a hero then?"

The question was said in such a way, that it seemed he already knew answer. Recovery Girl's eyes darted over to Izuku, a silent warning, as she backed up to her desk.

"Y-yes I am."

She bumped into the edge of the desk and her hands fumbled around behind her, trying to find the button.

The towering figure brought up one hand to rub his eyes, as if a glaring mistake had been made.

"Ah damn it. Why'd you tell me that? Now I've got to kill you."

Her fumbling increased, until she felt the button beneath her hand. She immediately began pressed the button repeatedly in panic. Her earlier silent warning to Midoriya seemed to go unnoticed or was ignored as she saw him taking tentative steps towards the man in the middle of the room.

The instant she stopped pressing the button, a blaring alarm went off. Loud footsteps were heard in the hall. The man's expression did seem to show some disappointment. His fists hung by his sides, like snakes, ready to strike.

Within a second, he had closed the difference between himself and Recovery Girl and delivered a elbow directly into the centre of her face, sending her crashing into the desk behind her.

Izuku's face hardened as he ran towards his enemy. Charging up a 100% Smash, he rose his fist, the energy from One For All sparking and shredding his sleeve. He screamed a vengeful cry as his fist shot out towards the stationary villain, his back to him.

The man almost instantly turned to face him and rose one palm in response. Just as the fist was about to connect, a palm struck his wrist, redirecting his punch and sending Izuku stumbling off into the wall.

A loud crash signalled the door being slammed open, and wolf-like eyes turned to the doorway.

"We heard the alarm! What is it? A villain attack?"

An assembled group of heroes stood at the doorway, blocking the intruder's exit. But what shocked all of the present heroes was the state of the room.  
Recovery Girl lay prone, badly bruised. Midoriya was getting back to his feet after seemingly falling over. And there, in the middle of the room stood the man who appeared during the USJ incident. A wicked grin spread across his face, bandages looping around his hands.

Almost every single hero present could instantly tell the threat this man was the instant his eyes fell upon them. The hero team were no slouches to combat either.

Present Mic pushed himself to the front. He too, was shocked at what he saw.

When the clinic alert had gone off, it was an indicator of something significant occurring. When the alert button is triggered multiple times, an alarm is sounded, scrambling all of the available heroes.

Luckily, the pro heroes that had responded to the USJ incident had still been within the school grounds.  
Snipe ,Cementoss, Present Mic and several others.

Scowls of numerous furious heroes fell on the figure in the middle of the room.

Principal Nezu called out from the shoulder of a member of the group, getting the attention of the villain.  
"Villain, you have no avenue of escape. Surrender yourself."

A quiet chortle rumbled out from the throat of the villain, erupting into laughter before looking at the assembled group.

He began to stroll towards them in a manner that only an experienced fighter could understand. It is the mannerism of absolute confidence. The swagger of someone who feels like they can bring the world to its knees.

"No S-Class heroes? You really must not know who I am." His stroll continued, unabated and uninterrupted.

Every pro hero present was growing increasingly anxious of this man. Whereas some villains wear outfits to hide tricks of theirs, this man was clad in nothing more than loose fitting pants, like the ones you'd find in a martial arts dojo, and a pair of basic lace-less shoes.

This was a huge warning sign. Everything was open to display. This man was saying 'No tricks or subterfuge'. And to challenge a group of famous, battle-hardened heroes. He was either crazy, overconfident, or actually capable enough to back up his words.

"Listen up. Time for introductions. I can tell by your expressions that you don't know who I am."  
He pointed one thumb to himself.  
"I am Garou. The Hero-Hunter. Surely you know what is coming next."

He rose his other hand to point at the group cautiously surrounding the doorway.

"And you are all my targets. Got that?"

Present Mic remained wary.  
"Another one of you nutcases? Great."

Garou's eyes narrowed at that derisive comment. He said nothing as he observed the group, letting off his bloodlust.  
To the heroes, it felt like a physical wave of boiling water. More than a few heroes' brow became damp from sweating in anxiety.

Garou acted first


	3. Story Disclaimer

**AN: This is not so much an update as it is informing all of my followers and favouriters. I have ceased work on this story. From here on out, it will be handled by i4md347h. I have been working on it for quite a while with him. The story has been completely rewritten. So I would be very grateful if you could go check him out.**

 **Thanks for keeping with the story.**

 **Asura_87**


End file.
